battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Heatedpete/Your Bad Company
Just wanted to know, if you had to make a four-man squad similar to Bad Company, what would it be like? You can choose any weapon in real life, any abilities (such as being an engineer, expert sniper, etc.) and general personality, as well as make up a story for why he/she's in a Bad-Company unit. They can be any nationality as well (not just american). Any good ones i'll add to the text Heatedpete's squad (example) Sergeant Derek James Derek James, an experienced sergeant with many tours of Afghanistan under his belt, far from upholds the ideals of his parent regiment, the Grenadier Guards. He was dumped in Detention Company for failing to attend the Trooping of the Colour for three years running, as well as being ignorant towards new recruits whilst on tour. Equipment *L85A2 assault rifle with SUSAT optic and AG-36 grenade launcher Abilities James has gained a knowledge of vehicle maintenance over his 10 year service. He therefore can use a repair tool to repair vehicles while not in combat situations. he is also adept at using enemy weapons, and will commonly use abandoned weapons such as HMGs and RPGs Lance Corporal Timothy Hazlehurst Tim Hazlehurst is a relatively new soldier, with a 2 tours of Iraq under his belt. he was put in D-company for repeatedly arguing against orders given by his superiors, although many of his ex-squadmates see him as trying to save their butts. Equipment *L85A2 with ACOG scope *AA-12 automatic shotgun Abilities Hazlehurst is a trained shotgun specialist, and so will commonly switch to a AA-12 automatic shotgun when in close combat situations PGB's Squad, Official Company of the Beastly Battalion. Captain Andrew Deady An Vietnam veteran, Deady lied about his age in an endless attempt to get a medal of honor. He was sent to his squad for using military tactics to rob a Disc Replay for Call of Duty 4, however for his age he knows how to cleanly take down an enemy, and is good at doing stealth missions. He uses a M40A3, with a red dot scope, but often changes to a 12 times scope or a 4x scope when needed. His sidearm of choice is a Winfield revolver. Sergeant James Doyle James Doyle is a veteran from Desert Storm, but often looted enemy arms to sell to locals or to terrorists for money. He was sent to the squad for this, however he can use enemy weapons better then others, often switching out his weapons for an AK-47 within the first minutes of combat. He often stays behind, analyzing enemy arms and giving his squad the best way into a mission. James uses a looted AR-15, but often switches out weapons, so his main weapon is always changing, but his sidearm is always a M1911A1 that his Grandfather used in World War Two. Lance Corporal Terrance Carmen One of the newest troops in the PGB Squad, he got pushed into here for failing an assassination attempt on Vladimir Putin and instead hit Jim Skinner, CEO of McDonalds. He uses a silenced Five-SeveN pistol and often takes the enemy out from behind, but when that is impossible to do, he uses his M14. Private Bryan Anderson Bryan used to be a SEAL, until a mistake, that is classified, cost twenty others SEALs their lives. He was knocked back down to buck Private and sent to the squad. He usually uses a SCAR-L, and his sidearm his a personalized Desert Eagle, and for this, he is nearly useless at long range, but luckily his Captain compensates that for him. Alpha Company (UberGamer) CAPTAIN SCOTT "DOC" RILEY Nationality:American Years of Service:14 Personality:Team Player Weapons: MG36/M9 Role:Medic Fact:Longest serving member Quote:"Quit sittin' on your ass and get in the fight!" SERGEANT TORY "RICE" IMAHARA Nationality:Japanse Years of Service:5 Personality: By-the-Book Weapons:XM8/M93-R Role:Assault Fact:Modeled after me Quote:"Cool. Now when do I get to shoot something?" CORPORAL RYAN "RED" ANDERSON Nationality:British Years of Service: 4 Personality: Pyromaniac Weapons:SCAR-L/M9/M2 CG Role:Engineer Fact:Got C4 on 7th birthday Quote:"If it doesn't explode, I ditch it. That's why I'm single." PRIVATE KAYLYNN "SPECIAL K" SCOTT Nationality:American Years of Service: 2 Personality: Supporter Weapons:M95/MP412 Role: Recon Fact: Attracted to Tory Quote:" If I've learned anytNormalhing in 2 years of service, it's that girls like me with big guns and ghillie make the Marines look good." We are Alpha Company. United we stand,Divided we fall. Category:Blog posts